


Libera nos a malo (Deliver Us From Evil)

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Demon possession, M/M, Religious Themes, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a supernatural encounter, Link is forced to sacrifice his soul to protect Rhett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libera nos a malo (Deliver Us From Evil)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic includes a brief moment of violence, religious imagery, and references to torture and demonic activity.

_Three Years Ago_

Link was woken up by a flash of light coming from his backyard. It was around midnight and he had fallen asleep on the couch.  Link got up and stretched, and was about to head to bed when the light flashed again. He peeked out the back window and saw a red glow coming from a corner of the yard. Link slowly made his way outside, bare feet cringing against the cold wet grass.

“Hello?” Link called out timidly. He turned a corner and saw a shadowy figure in the back of the yard. As he got closer, he could feel heat emanating from the figure. There was another flash of light, and Link shielded his eyes. He lowered his hand and saw a tall man with white-blond hair standing before him. His blond hair was almost the same color as his pale skin. The stranger lifted his head and opened his eyes, which were two black orbs. He smiled, exposing a set of sharp teeth.

“Hello Charles.” He said in a deep voice. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Who are you?” Link said hesitantly. “How do you know my name?”

The stranger tilted his head. “I like to get to know my victims before I come claim them.”

“Claim them?” Link took a step back and formed a fist with his right hand. He wished he had a weapon.

“Oh, weapons are no good in this fight, Charles. Or should I call you Link?”

“How did you…”

“How did I know what you were thinking? It’s my job.”

Link steeled himself and made direct eye contact with the stranger. “And what is your job?”

The stranger stepped closer. Link tried to back away but he felt like his bare feet were stuck to the ground. “I’m a demon. My name is Abaddon and I’ve been commanded to torment you and claim your soul.”

Abaddon reached for Link’s neck, but Link slapped his hand away. Abaddon narrowed his eyes. “Don’t fight this Charles. Just accept your fate; it’ll be much easier for the both of us.”

Link sighed. He knew his own human strength wasn’t enough to defeat the demon, but he decided he wasn’t going down without a fight. He leaned back and punched Abaddon in the face. Abaddon grunted and punched Link back, cutting his face with one of his claws.

“It’s useless Charles. Just give up and come with me.”

Link rubbed his face where Abaddon punched him. He licked his lips and smirked. “Hell no.” Link lunged at the demon and wrestled him to the ground. Abaddon hissed as he dug his claws into Link’s shoulders and tried to get up. Link continued to hold Abaddon down, placing his hands around his throat and squeezing as hard as he could.

Abaddon gasped for breath. “Maybe I should go after your friend Rhett instead. If you won’t come quietly, maybe he will.”

The demon’s threat sent Link into a rage. “Do whatever you want to me, but stay away from Rhett!” Link punched Abaddon several more times in the face and mouth, cutting himself on his sharp teeth.

Link and Abaddon continued to wrestle on the ground for what seemed like hours. Link could feel himself getting tired, but he was determined to use every ounce of strength he had to defend himself and Rhett.

Finally, Abaddon managed to get back on his feet. He ran to a corner of the yard and Link ran after him. Abaddon held out his hand and sent a flash of red light from his hand that knocked Link to the ground.

“You know Charles, I’m quite impressed. You’re quite the fighter, especially when it comes to Rhett.”

Link was breathing heavily at this point. A wave of exhaustion hit him as he struggled to speak. “Rhett’s my best friend. I’d do anything for him.”

“Anything?” Abaddon smiled, an idea forming his mind.

“Yeah.” Link nodded.

Abaddon walked over to Link and helped him up. “Well then, let’s make an arrangement. I’ll endow you with some of my powers. Every once in a while I’ll ask you to do some menial tasks for me: possession, torment, things like that. As long as you do as I ask, I won’t harm Rhett.”

Link looked at Abaddon with suspicion. “So I’ll be a demon?”

“Partially. You’ll still maintain your current human form, but you’ll be able to call upon your demonic side when necessary. So, do we have a deal?”

Link turned away. Be turned into a demon or allow Rhett to be dragged to hell and tortured? The answer was easy and difficult all at the same time.

“Okay,” Link said, turning to face Abaddon. “As long as you promise to stay away from Rhett, I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Excellent.” Abaddon said, pleased with himself. He stepped forward and placed his hands on either side of Link’s head. “Close your eyes and stand still. This will only hurt a little.” Link took a deep breath and closed his eyes. As Abaddon began to mutter in a strange language, Link felt his body become hot and his mind was filled with frightening images and screams. Finally, the only scream he heard was his own.

When Link opened his eyes again, he was laying on the ground alone. The sun was coming up and he could hear birds chirping. Confused, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He examined the cuts on his hands as he began to recall what happened the night before. “There’s no way that could’ve been real.” He said as he stood up and went back into the house.

Link went into the bathroom and washed his hands and face. He looked closely at his reflection in the mirror and watched as his eyes switched from their normal bright blue to black. Link wept as the reality of what had happened sunk in.

_Present Day_

“Hey Link, you wanna go camping this weekend?”

“Nah, I can’t.” Link said.  “I’ve got plans.”

Rhett raised an eyebrow in interest. “Really? What are they?”

Link shrugged. “Just hanging out with some people.”

Rhett nodded. “Sounds fun.”

Link walked out of the room and hid his face in his hands. After all these years, he still had a hard time lying to Rhett in order to conceal his demonic activities. There had been many occasions where Link had to turn down a chance to hang out with Rhett or cancel at the last minute because he had to go do an “assignment” for Abaddon. Being a part time demon took a lot out of him, and he often came home feeling like he’d been run over by a tractor trailer. It was grueling, emotionally demanding work and Link hated it. The only thing that kept him going was the fact that he was the only thing standing between Rhett and eternal torment. Link was willing to face anything, even the fires of hell, if it meant keeping Rhett safe.

Link went home that night and summoned Abaddon.

“Good evening Charles. How are you?”

“Fine.” Link said sadly. “What’s my next assignment?”

Abaddon smiled. “Someone you know very well: Rhett McLaughlin.”

“NO!” Link screamed. He pointed an accusing finger at Abaddon. “You said you’d leave him alone as long as I did what you said!”

“And I intend on upholding that part of the bargain. That’s why I’m sending you to do it instead of doing it myself.”

Link crumbled, face in his hands. He recalled all the awful things he had done to people over the years and began to cry.

“I can’t!” He sobbed. “I can’t do those things to Rhett! He’s my best friend.”

Abaddon crossed his arms. “If you don’t do it, I will.”

Link continued to lay on the floor, overcome with anger and sorrow. Torment his lifelong friend, or hand him over to be tortured by someone even more powerful? Link wept even harder, the carpet now soaked with his tears. He had to protect Rhett, even if it meant having to hurt him in the process.

“Fine.” Link said quietly, eyes red from crying. “I’ll do it. How long do I have?”

Abaddon nodded. “Sunday night is the deadline. If it’s not done by then, I’ll come do it myself. You don’t want that, do you?” Link shook his head.

“That’s what I thought. Remember your training, Charles. I expect you to do a thorough job.”  Abaddon disappeared, and Link remained on the floor long after he was gone. Finally, he mustered up the courage to do the most difficult assignment of his demonic career.

“Hello Rhett? It’s Link. My plans for the weekend got canceled; do you still want to hang out?”

Link arrived at Rhett’s place the following afternoon, a bag of snacks in his hand. He figured feeding his best friend was the least he could do before torturing him.

“Hey Rhett!” Link called out as he let himself into Rhett’s house. “Where are you?”

“In my room, getting dressed. I’ll be out in a second.”

“Okay.” Link sat down in the living room and rubbed his thighs nervously. He tried to think of a last minute solution to his problem, but wasn’t able to come up with anything.  _I can’t do this…but I have to._

Rhett walked into the room. “Hey. Oh, you brought food! Awesome.” Rhett went to grab a couple bowls from the kitchen. When he returned, Link looked up at him sadly.

“Link, are you okay?”

“Yeah…I’m just a little tired, that’s all.”

“Oh.” Rhett said, concerned. “Do you want to go lay down on my bed for a bit? Take a power nap?”

Link shook his head. “Nah, I’m good.” Link dreaded the task at hand but didn’t want to put it off for much longer.

“Okay.” Rhett turned on the TV and found a movie to watch. Link could barely pay attention to the screen; his mind was occupied with the unpleasantness that was about to occur.  _Should I tell him or just jump right in?_  He thought. Link couldn’t imagine how to tell his lifelong best friend what he had been up to for the past three years, all the terrible things he had done and the pain he was forced to inflict on others. He decided to just get it over with; there would be plenty of time for questions later.

Link stretched his arms above his head and placed one behind Rhett. He took a deep breath as his eyes turned black and he took on his demon persona.

“Hey Link, I…ugh.” Rhett began to choke as Link wrapped a hand around his neck and squeezed. Rhett struggled against Link’s tight grip, his eyes questioning Link. Tears stung Link’s eyes as he watched Rhett fall to the floor. Wracked with guilt, he knelt beside him.

“Rhett! Rhett I’m so sorry I have to do this.” He began to sob.

Rhett leaned his head up a little. “Link, what’s going on? Why are your eyes black?”

Link turned away from Rhett. “I…I…” Link pulled himself up and sat back down on the couch. “It’s a long story. You probably wouldn’t believe me anyway.”

Rhett sat up and leaned against the couch. “Link, please talk to me. I’m scared.”

Link sniffled. “You should be. I’ve done some terrible things, Rhett.”

Rhett was alarmed by what Link was saying but tried to hide it in order to not upset him further. “Link, tell me what’s going on. Maybe I can help you.”

“You can’t help me Rhett.” Tears began to flow afresh from Link’s eyes. He took off his glasses and set them on the coffee table.

Rhett was now crying as well. He’d never seen Link in so much pain before. “Please Link, let me try. Just start from the beginning.”

Link looked at Rhett with soft eyes. “Promise you won’t judge me?”

Rhett nodded. “I promise.” He moved up to the couch and put a hand on Link’s shoulder. Link smiled faintly as he launched into his story.

“Well Rhett, long story short, I’m a demon.”

Rhett raised his eyebrows. “What?”

Link sighed deeply. “Well, technically I’m part demon. Three years ago a demon named Abaddon showed up in my backyard saying he had come to claim my soul. I fought him off as long as I could, especially after he threatened to go after you instead.”

“After me?”

Link nodded. “Yeah. I said he could do anything he wanted to me as long as he didn’t hurt you. So I agreed to become his helper.”

Rhett could no longer hide his shock. “You fought a demon and agreed to work for him…to protect me?”

“Yeah. I told you I’d do anything for you, Rhett.” Link placed a hand on Rhett’s shoulder and struggled through a new set of tears. “All those times I ditched you, all those times we couldn’t hang out, it was because I had to go do an assignment for Abaddon.”

“Have you ever tried to break free? This must be exhausting.” Rhett wasn’t sure what to do with himself, so he got up to get Link a glass of water. Link quickly downed it with thanks.

“Because I’m the only thing that stands between you and hell, Rhett. I’ve put myself up against the flames of torment so you don’t have to face them. Trust me Rhett, you don’t want to see the things I’ve seen.”

Rhett put his face in his hands as he tried to process everything Link was telling him. “So why did you attack me?”

Link lowered his head. “Last night I was told my next assignment was you. And if I don’t do it, Abaddon will. He’s much more powerful than me, and I can’t let you face that, Rhett.”

Rhett sat silently for a minute. “But do you have to torment me? It sounds painful.”

Link nodded. “It’s unbearable.” He let out a loud sob. “I’m so sorry Rhett. I should’ve just gone with Abaddon when he came for me years ago. Then none of this would be happening.”

Rhett wrapped his arms around Link. “It’s okay man. You were just being a good friend. I appreciate it.” Rhett held Link for a while as he cried. When Link had calmed down some, Rhett stood up, arms draped at his side and his head down. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“Rhett, I…”

“It’s okay Link, go ahead. Do what you need to do.”

Link slowly stood up in front of Rhett. He took several deep breaths as he reluctantly slipped into his demon persona, then stopped himself.

“Wait, there may be another way. It’s awkward, but it may be less painful.”

Rhett looked up. “What is it?”

Link blushed. “Sex. I promised myself I would never use that method, but I can make an exception for you.”

Rhett was taken aback. “Sex?”

Link nodded slowly. “I can use sexual contact to torment someone. I’ve never wanted to do it because it’s so intimate, but…I’d do anything not to hurt you Rhett.”

Rhett sat down as he contemplated being intimate with Link. In their 30 years of friendship, Rhett never imagined doing anything sexual with him. He did have a passing crush on him in college, but nothing serious. Torment or sex? The choice seemed so obvious, but it was also a lot to take in.

Link could see the confusion on Rhett’s face. “Rhett, it’s totally fine if you don’t want to do it, I understand. I’m sorry I’ve put you in this awful position.”

Rhett stood up. “Don’t worry about it, Link. You’ve gone through so much to protect me, I can’t thank you enough.” Rhett took Link’s face into his hands and stroked his jaw line. “So…do you want to go to my room?”

Link’s eyes lit up. “Yeah…you sure you want to do this?”

Rhett placed a timid kiss on Link’s lips.  “I’m sure.” He stepped to the side and motioned towards his bedroom. “You’re in charge.”

Link smiled as he headed towards Rhett’s bedroom. Rhett followed, placing his fate in the hands of his best friend.

“So…how should we do this?” Rhett said he shut his bedroom door.

“Well, the simplest way would be for you to give me a blow job. That’s the best way to get myself…inside you.”

Rhett nodded. “Sounds good. Just let me know when you’re ready.” Link pulled back the covers of Rhett’s bed and the two men began to undress. They had seen each other naked plenty of times, but never in this type of setting.

When Link was naked he laid down on the bed. “I’m going to slip into demon mode now. My eyes will turn black and I’ll be more aggressive than normal. Don’t be scared, just do what I say. Okay?”

“Okay.” Rhett nodded. He was scared of what was going to happen, but his fear was overcome by the trust he had in Link.

Link closed his eyes and began muttering various demonic incantations. He felt his body become hot, not just from the demonic activity that was taking place but from desire as well. He grasped the sheets tightly and opened his eyes, which had now turned black. Link gave Rhett a seductive glare.

“You want me, don’t you?” Link hissed. “I can see it in those pretty eyes of yours.”

Rhett nodded slowly. He felt a strong pull towards Link as he climbed into bed and in between his legs.

“That’s right, come here my love.” Link beckoned Rhett closer until they were face to face. Link leaned up and kissed him deeply.

“You know what you have to do now, right?” Link whispered. “You have to make me feel good.  _Really good_. Can you do that?”

“Uh huh.” Rhett was lost in a haze of lust as he obediently began kissing his way down Link’s body, stopping to worship every part he could get his hands on. He was completely taken in by Link’s beauty.

Link let out a growl that seemed to come from the depths of the earth itself. “You’re doing so good, baby.” He said softly. “Keep going.”

Rhett continued to caress and kiss every part of Link’s body, taking the time to inhale his sweet, exhilarating scent. The more he got of Link, the more he craved him. Rhett was insatiable.

Rhett looked up at Link with desperation in his eyes. “I want you inside me.” He pleaded.

Link smirked, his black eyes glistening. “I know.” He pulled Rhett’s head up until it reached his groin, and Rhett rubbed his face on Link’s dick before taking him in his mouth. Link pulled on Rhett’s hair forcefully as he arched his back in satisfaction. His growls turned into moans as Rhett worked his way up and down Link’s member.

“Ahh!” Rhett sat up and yelled. “It burns!”

“I know baby.” Link said in a comforting voice. “Just a little while longer.”

Rhett nodded and immediately went back to sucking Link off. He was completely enslaved to Link in that moment and was willing to do anything he said, no matter how painful it was.

Link resumed tugging on Rhett’s sweaty disheveled hair. “It’s time.” he snarled. “Are you ready?” Rhett looked up at Link and gave him an affirmative look.

“Okay.” Link laid back and let out a roar as he came. The wall of the bedroom shook and things began falling off shelves.

Rhett tightened his grip on Link’s hips as he came into his mouth. He shook forcefully as he swallowed the scalding substance and his whole body turned hot. Rhett felt like he was on fire; he cried out in pain for several minutes and clawed as his chest. He gasped for air as the anguish finally subsided and he collapsed on top of Link.

Link quickly slipped out of demon mode as soon as he felt Rhett’s chest on his. He wrapped his arms around the shivering man and whispered softly to him. “I’m so sorry Rhett…I’m so sorry.” They clung to each other until they eventually fell asleep.

The two men woke up a couple hours later, arms still wrapped around each other. Link nudged Rhett awake.

“You okay?”

Rhett slowly opened his eyes. “Yeah. I’m really tired though.”

Link nodded with understanding. “That was probably the most intense torment session I’ve ever done. I’m pretty worn out myself.”

Rhett and Link continued to lay in bed or a while, silently entangled in each other’s arms. Rhett was desperate for affection after what he had been through and was in no hurry to let Link go. Link, still feeling guilty about what he had put his friend through, maintained a protective hold on Rhett.

“So that’s it?” Rhett said finally. “The possession is over?”

“Yup.”  Link nodded. “Sorry it was so rough.”

“It’s okay.” Rhett said, burying his face in Link’s neck. “Besides the pain part, I loved it.”

“Really?”

Rhett nodded, his beard tickling Link’s neck. “It was pretty nice being intimate with someone I’ve known all my life.”

Link looked up at the ceiling and smiled. “Yeah, it was nice.” He began stroking Rhett’s back. “Do you want to stay like this for a little while longer?”

“Absolutely.” Rhett said. He rolled over on his side and curled up next to Link. Link pulled him close and planted a kiss on his forehead.

A couple weeks after Rhett’s torment, Rhett and Link were sitting quietly in their office, working. Rhett looked up and smiled as Link played footsie with him. The two men had slept together a couple more times since that Saturday afternoon. Rhett wanted to try sleeping with Link the human, not Link the demon, and the two of them discovered they enjoyed being with each other in that way. They didn’t worry about how to label their relationship but instead decided to just enjoy their newfound intimacy.

Rhett excused himself to use the restroom, but quickly returned with a panicked look on his face.

“What’s wrong, Rhett?”

Rhett covered his face. “I think I’m…I think I’m turning into a demon.”

Link stood up. “What? Come here, let me see.”

Rhett slowly put his hands down so Link could examine his face. Link watched with horror as Rhett’s blue eyes turned black, and then blue again.

“You see it, right? The black eyes?”

“Yes.” Link nodded. He sat down in his chair and laid his head down on his desk. “I did this to you.” Link wept. “I turned you into a monster like me. I tried to protect you and I couldn’t.”

Rhett knelt down beside Link. “I’m not a monster and neither are you.” Rhett stroked Link’s thigh affectionately. “Don’t worry, we’ll figure something out.”

Link popped his head up suddenly. “I think I know a way I can change you back.”

Rhett tilted his head in curiosity. “Really? What?”

Link quickly got up and gathered his things. “I don’t have time to explain it now. I’ll come back and pick you up in a couple hours. Okay?”

“Okay.” Rhett said as Link ran out of the room. He couldn’t even begin to guess what Link had planned, but he hoped it worked.

About three hours later. Link pulled up to his house with Rhett in tow. He led Rhett into his bedroom and shut the door.

“Link, what’s going on? I’m worried about you.” Rhett said as he sat on the edge of the bed. “You look kind of frantic.”

“I’m okay.” Link said as he smoothed down his messy hair. “I’ve just been really busy putting everything together.”

“Everything together for what?”

Link smiled. “The exorcism.”

Rhett’s jaw dropped. “Exorcism?”

“Yup.” Link nodded. “I’m going to exorcise the demon out of you.”

Rhett looked skeptical. “But Link, you’re a demon too. Do you think it’ll work?”

“It’s worth a shot.” Link said as he pulled a bottle of water and a notebook out of his book bag. “I’d do anything to keep you from going through what I’ve been through. I can’t let you live your life like that.” Link kissed Rhett.

“What’s the water for?” Rhett asked.

“It’s holy water. You need holy water for exorcisms.”

“How’d you get holy water?”

Link shrugged. “I slipped into a nearby Catholic Church and put some in this bottle.”

“You  _stole_ holy water?”

“You can’t steal something if it’s free. Besides, I think God will understand.”

Rhett nodded. “Okay. Well, what do we have to do first?”

“Well first I have to pray for forgiveness.” Link knelt beside the bed and silently prayed for a few minutes. Rhett respectfully bowed his head and waited for Link to finish.

“Okay.” Link stood up, wiping a few tears from his eyes. “Now I’ll sprinkle some holy water on the both of us and we’ll cross ourselves.” Link stood over Rhett and poured some of the water on his fingers and placed it on Rhett’s forehead first then his. “Ouch.” Link said as he crossed himself.

“What’s wrong?”

Link shrugged. “The water. It kind of…burned when it touched my forehead. The same thing happened earlier when I got the water.”

Rhett looked scared. “Link, maybe we shouldn’t do this. Maybe we should get a priest…”

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Link said quietly. He was scared too, but he hid it from Rhett as best as he could.

Rhett nodded but still kept a cautious eye on Link. “All right, what do we do next?”

Link picked up the notebook and held it in his right hand. “Repeat after me.”

_Lord have mercy_

_Christ have mercy_

_Holy Spirit, have mercy_

_Holy Mary, pray for us_

Rhett looked up at Link. “Nothing’s happening yet.”

“Give it time, I’m not done yet.” Link pursed his lips in thought. “We may have to repeat this multiple times.”

Link crossed himself and placed more holy water on his and Rhett’s heads. This time he felt a sizzle and smelled burnt hair. He winced at the pain but didn’t say anything.

“Link…” Rhett wanted to stop him, but he knew there was no use in talking him out of it. Rhett looked on Link fearfully as he continued:

_Lord, heed my prayer._

_And let my cry be heard by you._

Link sprinkled more holy water on Rhett and the two men crossed themselves again. “Okay, now we recite the Lord’s Prayer.” The two men closed their eyes and recited the familiar text together.

_Our Father, who are in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come; thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil._

Link clutched his chest and began to fall over.  Rhett caught him before he hit the floor. “LINK STOP! You don’t have to do this!”

“It’s okay Rhett.” Link gasped. “My demon side is just really pissed off right now. How are you feeling?”

Rhett placed a hand on his chest. “The same.”

Link nodded. Sweat was pouring down his face, and his eyes were quickly switching between blue and black. “Okay, let’s keep going.”

“Link, please.” Rhett pleaded with him. “I’m scared. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“It’s okay, Rhett.” Link said weakly. “Don’t worry about me.”

Link sat up and reached for the holy water. His hands were trembling and he could barely open the bottle. “Let me help you.” Rhett said. He unscrewed the top and handed it back to Link. “I’ll lay here on the floor so you won’t have to get up.” Rhett laid down on his back and Link knelt beside him. Link smiled down on Rhett, tears in his eyes. He was in excruciating pain as an internal struggle was taking place between his human side and his demonic side. He was now fighting for his soul as well as Rhett’s.

Link sprinkled Rhett with more holy water and poured some onto himself. He let out a scream as the liquid crackled and burned his flesh. His human side was weakening and his demonic side was growing stronger. Rhett grabbed Link’s hand.

“I love you, Link” Rhett whispered.

“I love you too.” Link said sweetly.

Link let go of Rhett’s hand and picked up the notebook. He placed his other hand on Rhett’s forehead and continued the ritual.

_I adjure you every unclean spirit, every spectre from hell, every satanic power, in the name of Jesus Christ of Nazareth, to cease your assaults against the creature whom He has formed from the dust of the earth for His own honor and glory._

Rhett began to weep and cry out in pain. He felt a thumping in his chest, like something was trying to escape.

“Link…” he said, breathing heavily. “Link I think it’s working.”

“Good.” Link said weakly. He was pale and his skin was clammy. He felt himself beginning to slip away into darkness but he forced himself to go on for Rhett’s sake.

_Depart, then, impious one, depart, accursed one, depart with all your deceits, for God has willed that man should be His temple. It is God Himself who commands you; the majestic Christ who commands you. God the Father commands you; God the Son commands you; God the Holy Spirit commands you. The mystery of the cross commands you._

Both Rhett and Link were screaming now, their anguished cries reverberating off the walls of Link’s bedroom. Rhett was violently convulsing, and Link felt like he was being torn apart from the inside.  He took a deep breath and with his last ounce of strength pressed his hand onto Rhett’s forehead and finished the invocation.

_Therefore, I adjure you, profligate dragon, in the name of the spotless Lamb, who has trodden down the asp and the basilisk, and overcome the lion and the dragon, to depart from Rhett._

Link let out a final scream and collapsed to the floor; the demonic hold that had been on him for years had finally been released. Rhett stopped convulsing and let out a roar as the demon finally left him. He turned his head and saw Link lying completely still with his eyes closed.

“Link!” Rhett knelt beside Link and placed his head in his lap. “Link, wake up, please!” Rhett wept. He poured the rest of the holy water on Link’s head and desperately prayed the same prayer Link prayed over him.

“Rhett…” Link said in a scratchy voice. “Rhett…”

“Link! You’re alive!”

Link chuckled. “Barely.” He pointed to the notebook in Rhett’s hand. “There’s one more prayer I have to say.”

“Let’s do it together.” Rhett said as he stroked Link’s hair.

“Okay.”

_Almighty God, we beg you to keep the evil spirit from further harming this servant of yours, and to keep him far away, never to return. Amen._

Rhett helped Link into bed and kissed him before laying down beside him and wrapping his arms around his waist. Link snuggled up close; he could already feel some of his strength returning.

“You okay?” Link asked.

“Yeah.” Rhett smiled. “I feel really peaceful right now. What about you?”

“This is the best I’ve felt in years.” Link laughed softly.

The two men spent the rest of the evening taking care of each other and getting their bearings back. Link asked Rhett to spend the night and Rhett agreed without hesitation. As they crawled into bed later that night, Link pulled Rhett close and kissed him. “At least now we can say we’ve been to hell and back.”

Rhett nodded and kissed him back. “Yup.”


End file.
